


Il a horriblement mal.

by Melie



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, peut se lire comme du Deadpool/Spidey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il a horriblement mal.

Il a horriblement mal. Non, vraiment, c'est intenable.

« Aaaargh.  
\- Arrêtes de te plaindre, tu vas nous faire repérer ! »

Spidey n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de compassion. Son cœur doit forcément être en pierre. Sinon, comment résisterait-il aux yeux du Chat Potté que lui assène Deadpool depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes ?

« Mais j'ai mal !  
\- Wade, arrête ! À tous les coups, tu as déjà régénéré.»

(C'est vrai, mais il peut pas le voir, sous l'uniforme ! Aha !)

« Juste un petit bisous pour m'aider récupérer... »

Spidey soupire, va-t-il céder ?

… non. Il se contente simplement d'assommer Deadpool.

Yup, théorie du cœur de pierre confirmée.


End file.
